Friends?
by cutenessoverload146
Summary: Takes place after Tori goes platinum. Due to Jade's action, giving Tori the opening number, Tori feels something for Jade. Jade feels same way. She was softer with Tori. Will they be friends? JORI (Friends) BORI & JANDRE (Couples) First Victorious fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious…..**

**Friends? **

**Takes place after Tori goes platinum. Due to Jade's action, giving Tori the opening number, Tori feels something for Jade. Jade feels same way. She was softer with Tori. Will they be friends? JORI (Friends) BORI & JANDRE (Couples) First Victorious story**

**Prologue- The POVS**

**Tori's POV **

I was really happy last week. I became a singing sensation overnight. I have plenty of fans around the globe. But what really amazes me is Jade's action. I never thought she would give up the chance to sing in the platinum music awards. Her action kinda proves that she likes me, a teeny tiny bit. I remember the time when she tried so hard to get rid of me, because she wants to be Steamboat Suzy. It was just a small play in school. But she gave up the chance to sing in the platinum music awards. I really wish that meant something.

**Jade's POV **

Wow, Tori is really pumped. What if I sang in that platinum music awards? Will I achieve greater fame more than Tori? I guess so, but I have no regrets. She didn't kissed Beck because she said: "Kissing her ex boyfriend is not right, I could never do that to a friend." (I don't know if I get that line right, but its kinda the same.) She treats me as a friend, even that I don't typically like her. I'm kinda touched that didn't kissed Beck even we are over. Beck really likes her. If they become a couple, I will be happy for Beck and Tori. I wasn't really in to Beck right now, I think I love someone else.

**Beck's POV **

Tori is very popular. But her popularity didn't change her personality. She is still the good Tori I knew. Well about Jade, I was really surprised she gave the part to Tori, I never expected her to do that. Tori told me what she said: (I'm not sure if this is right either, but it is the same.)

JADE: This isn't right.

Tori: Yeah its kinda tight.

Jade: I don't mean this stupid outfit! Me, stealing your performance. This is supposed to be your night. I could never do this to a friend *Tori smiles* even to you.

Well she really did change a little bit. I say, I'm impressed. That doesn't mean my feelings grew for her, I like Tori now. Well, we could be friends, if she wants to. I like her now as a friend.

**Andre's POV **

Jade is really pretty. Well I had a crush on her but on that time, she was with Beck. But now do you think I should open my feelings to her and tell her how I feel? You know she is pretty. She might have a grouchy lifestyle but for me, deep inside in Jade's heart, she is a loving and sweet person. She is talented, like Tori in Cat. She is a great singer and I love her voice like the one she sang before, Give it up. She and Cat did an amazing duet. I wish she liked me back. I wish I will have the courage to tell her how I feel. I really wish that to happen one day.

**Robbie's POV **

Tori's so pretty, so lovely, so amazing and so great. She is really great and someday she will become a very successful pop star like Taylor Swift, Katy Perry and lots of pretty pop stars. She will be better than anyone else and will be prettier. I am hoping for that to happen one day.

**Trina's POV**

I'm kinda jealous of Tori, she sang at the platinum music awards and I got rejected! How rude of Mazin?! Well anyway, I checked her e-mail and her inbox was so full. It has 100,023 mails just this morning! Lots of hot guys wanted to meet her. I wish I was in her boots, how I wish.

**Cat's POV **

I think I gained weight. I look a little fat. Last Sunday, I went to the park and ate one sack of bible. I can't stop it, it was so good. I didn't tell Oliver because of two things: he might eat all my bible and he might tell my parents about. So sweet bible, so delicious, and I'm so stuff. I am never getting tire of eating it. Oh I forgot to tell you, Oliver got fired because my parents saw a bag of bible under my bed and under Oliver's bed too. My parents said that they are gonna hire a strict bible guard to prevent me from eating bible. Oh my! My bible life is ruin! Somebody bibled me!

**How did I do? It is just the prologue. More JORI and BORI in the future chapters. Cat is off topic, that's why I put her last. Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!**

**Chapter 2**

**Tori's POV **

I woke up from my beautiful dream….. I dreamed that Cat, Jade and I were singing at a world wide concert. The three of us are so close friends even Jade and I. Andre is the one playing the piano and Robbie is the guitar player and Rex is the rapper. Then backstage, Beck and I kissed as if we are a couple. How cute?

"Is this just a dream or maybe it meant something?" I thought as I make my way towards our kitchen.

I saw Trina munching on some bagel.

"Hey Trina can I have a bagel?" I asked. She still have 4 more bagels.

"NO." She replied grouchily.

"You have 4 bagels more!"

"SO?"

"Tori, I forgot Mazin sent you some strawberry cake." said my mom showing a small cake fit for me. Trina peeked at my cake and I can tell she wants it really bad. I took a fork and before I could bite it,:

"Tori you can have my bagels in exchange for your cake."

"NO." I started eating my cake. I licked my tongue and every time I swallowed it and I say: "So good." so that Trina will be jealous. Hahahaha, so much for sharing.

I bathe myself and fixed my hair. I wore a light blue t-shirt and a skinny jeans and black boots. I took my handbag and set off to school.

Upon reaching the gate of H.A., a man with black shades and cute face opened the gate for me.

"Hey Tori, so pretty today huh?" He said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Wanna date?" He said and he begun to pushed me to the wall. He looked at my face and began to kiss me! My eyes widened as I saw his lips about to touch my lips. I'm not the girl who is a flirty one.

"Leave her alone!" Someone shouted. He pushed the guy and grabbed me away from him. I saw my savior's face, it was Beck!

"Who are you?" Said the guy.

"I'm Tori's boyfriend." Beck said. I knew he was lying but I like the sound of that.

"Liar! Tori doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"Yes she does!"

"She does not!"

"She does, right baby?"

"Ummmm yes baby." I said as I wrapped my arms around Beck. I saw Jade walked by but she didn't smirk or anything.

"Run along dude." said Beck. The guy went away, but he smirked at Beck.

"Thanks for saving me from that lunatic." I said as I let go from him.

"No prob. Sorry for lying." He said with a shyly smile.

"Wanna walk to class together?" I said as a playful smile beam across my face.

We walked to class together, not stopping on the locker room. We are late because of that lunatic.

We sat in front of Jade and Andre.

"Tori and Elvis." Sikowitz said. "Go up to this stage thingy." He tapped the stage.

"It's beck." Beck replied as he got up. I also got up and went to the stage.

"I was planning to make you two a lead in a movie." Sikowitz said.

"Really? A movie?" I said excitedly.

"Why will Hollywood Arts make a movie?"

"There is a competition for all the performing schools in L.A. We need to make a movie to be submitted next year, If we won, all those actors and actresses in the movie will have 2 grand each and the lead will have 3 grand each. And you will be a scholar here in Hollywood Arts and will attain popularity and have a chance to meet your idol. And if you will win, you will be an instant star and companies will hire you."

"Wow!" I said.

"What is it about?" Beck asked.

"It's about a pretty pop star named Rachael. Rachael has a hot boyfriend which is Andrew. But Andrew only likes Rachael because of her face. A scientist named Dr. Neutron invented an ugly gun and wanted Rachael to be her test subject. But Rachael decline, so while Rachael was sleeping, Dr. Neutron sap her with the ugly gun and she looks so terrible that Andrew broke up with her, the record company she was signed with fired her and no one will hire her again, but then, she meets a simple guy named Justine. Justine learns to love her despite of ugly face and at the end of the story, Rachael's face turns normal and Justine loved her more."

"That's a really cool story!" Tori said.

"Yup it is!" Beck replied.

"Now I wanted to see if you can play Rachael and Justine." said Sikowitz. He handed the script to them and yelled action.

Tori as Rachael: How can you love me Justine? I'm ugly! my life is ruined, I'm so ugly and no guy with ever have the guts to love me.

Beck as Justine: Don't say that! You are pretty not maybe outside but inside. Any guy will be lucky to go out with you and your kind, loving and gentle and that what makes me love you.

"And cut!" Sikowitz said.

**sorry its so short. Chapter 3 is about filming the movie. Reviews please. **


End file.
